Shining Sparkling Runway☆
'Shining Sparkling Runway☆ '(キラキランウェイ☆, Kira Kiran Wei☆) is the second ED of PriPara, and is performed by Prism☆Box. The track replaced Prizmmy☆'s Jumpin' Dancin' as the new ending on October 14, 2014. The ending was eventually replaced with I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ on January 10, 2015. The full version became available in digital and physical format on November 26th, 2014. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Kirakira kira kiranwei Zutto kagayaite (Yeah!) Chīsana mune ga dokin tte ne Shuwa shuwa no saidā mitai ni Odoridashitara Mahō ni kakaru aizu Honno sukoshi no yūki to Kakaekirenai yume dake motte Let's go! Gaman shinaide Himitsu no gēto kugurou Senobi shite oshare shite Mada shiranai sekai Atarashī jibun ni nareru basho matteru no Kirakira kiranwei zutto Hoshizora yori mo kagayaite Kimi to hanbunko ni shita yume Kanaete kureru nda (Yeah!) Kirakira kiranwei kitto Mirai he to nobiru kakehashi Namida no egao mo tsunaidara Watatte ikeru nda (Yes!) Kimi mo issho ni tsuretette ageru yo Hikari ni tsutsumareru sekai |-| Kanji= キラキラキラキランウェイ ずっと 輝いて (Yeah!) 小さな胸が ドキン♪ってね シュワシュワの サイダーみたいに 踊り出したら 魔法にかかる 合図 ほんの少しの 勇気と 抱えきれない 夢だけ持って Let's GO! ガマンしないで 秘密のゲート くぐろう 背伸びして オシャレして まだ知らない セカイ 新しい自分になれる場所 待ってるよ キラキラキランウェイ ずっと 星空よりも 輝いて キミとハンブンコにした 夢 叶えて くれるんだ (Yeah!) キラキラキランウェイ きっと ミライへと伸びる 架け橋 涙も笑顔も 繋いだら 渡って 行けるんだ (Yes!) キミも一緒に 連れてってあげるよ ヒカリに包まれる セカイ |-| English= Shining, Sparkling Runway☆ Keep on shining! (Yeah!) My small heart is beating, I'm like a bubbling glass of cider! When the dancing starts, You'll be under a spell! Show a little bit of courage, by only bring the dreams that are too big! Let's go! Don't hold back! Let's go through this secret gate, Get taller, get fashionable, and a whole new world will appear. I'm waiting for a place where I can be reborn, This Shining, Sparkling Runway☆ always will outshine the stars! The dream we shared that day, is finally coming true! (Yeah!) The Shining, Sparkling Runway☆, is surely a bridge leading to the future. Connecting our happiness, and our tears, so now we can cross over. (Yes!) And you can come along with us too, into the world that is bathed in light. Full Version Rōmaji= Kirakirakiranuei zutto Hoshizora yori mo kagayaite Kimi mo issho ni tsuretette ageru yo Hikari ni tsutsumareru sekai Kirakirakira kiranuei zutto kagayaite Kirakira kirakiranuei motto matataite Chiisana mune ga dokin♪tte ne Shuwa shuwa no saida mitai ni Odoridashitara Mahou ni kakaru aizu Honno sukoshi no yuuki to Kakaekirenai yume dake motte LET'S GO! Gaman shinaide Himitsu no getto kugurou Senobi shite oshare shite Mada shiranai sekai Atarashii jibun ni nareru basho matteru yo Kirakirakiranuei zutto Hoshizora yori mo kagayaite Kimi to hanbunko ni shita yume Kanaete kureru nda Kirakirakira ranuei kitto Mirai he to nobiru kakehashi Namida mo egao mo tsunaidara Watatte ikeru nda Kimi mo issho ni tsuretette ageru yo Hikari ni tsutsumareru sekai Kirakirakira kiranuei zutto kagayaite Kirakira kirakiranuei motto matataite "Futsū" nante arienai Daredatte "tokubetsu" nan dakara Akogareru dake no Mainichi ja mottainai yo Meiku shite machi ni dete Mada shiranai deai Atarashii tomodachi ya nakama ga mitsukaru yo Kirakirakiranuei motto Tokimeki nosete matataite Nijiiro ni kirameku omoide Min’na de tsukurou On’nanoko nara yokubaride ī nda yo "Kawaii" sagashi ni dekakeyou Tsunaide kimochi to tsunaida omoi to Tsunaida hikari ga terashita sutēji Kondo wa kimi no banda saa oide Kanōseinara itsu datte mugen Don't worry hora yoku mite Kimi no ashimoto ni wa mō tokkuni Doko made mo nobite togireru koto nai Kimi to watashitachi ga aruite kuranuei Minna to sugosu saikō no jikan ga e Eien nara īnoni nā… Yureru sairiumu ni negai o kometa Kirakirakiranuei zutto Hoshizora yori mo kagayaite Kimi to hanbunko ni shita yume Kanaete kureru nda Kirakirakira ranuei kitto Mirai he to nobiru kakehashi Namida mo egao mo tsunaidara Watatte ikeru nda Kimi mo issho ni tsuretette ageru yo Hikari ni tsutsumareru sekai "Kawaii" sagashi ni dekakeyou "Daisuki" o atsume ni ikou Kirakirakira kiranuei zutto kagayaite Kirakira kirakiranuei motto matataite |-| Kanji= キラキラキランウェイ　ずっと 星空よりも　辉いて キミも一绪に　连れてってあげるよ ヒカリに包まれる　セカイ キラキラキラキランウェイ　ずっと　辉いて キラキラキラキランウェイ　もっと　瞬いて 小さな胸が　ドキン♪ってね シュワシュワの　サイダーみたいに 踊り出したら 魔法にかかる　合図 ほんの少しの　勇気と 抱えきれない　梦だけ持って Let's GO！ ガマンしないで 秘密のゲート　くぐろう 背伸びして　オシャレして まだ知らない　セカイ 新しい自分になれる场所　待ってるよ キラキラキランウェイ　ずっと 星空よりも　辉いて キミとハンブンコにした　梦 叶えて　くれるんだ キラキラキランウェイ　きっと ミライへと伸びる　架け桥 涙も笑颜も　繋いだら 渡って　いけるんだ キミも一绪に　连れてってあげるよ ヒカリに包まれる　セカイ キラキラキラキランウェイ　ずっと　辉いて キラキラキラキランウェイ　もっと　瞬いて “普通”なんてありえない 谁だって“特别”なんだから 憧れる　だけの 毎日じゃ　もったいないよ メイクして　街に出て まだ知らない　出逢い 新しい友达や仲间が　见つかるよ キラキラキランウェイ　もっと トキメキ乗せて　瞬いて 虹色にきらめく　想い出 みんなで　作ろう 女の子なら　欲张りでいいんだよ “カワイイ”探しに　でかけよう 繋いだキモチと繋いだオモイと 繋いだヒカリが照らしたステージ 今度はキミの番だ　さぁおいで 可能性ならいつだって无限 Don't worry ほら　よく见て キミの足元には　もうとっくに どこまでも伸びて途切れることない キミと私たちが歩いてくランウェイ みんなと过ごす　最高の时间が 永远ならいいのになぁ… 揺れる　サイリウムに　愿いを込めた キラキラキランウェイ　ずっと 星空よりも　辉いて キミとハンブンコにした　梦 叶えて　くれるんだ キラキラキランウェイ　きっと ミライへと伸びる　架け桥 涙も笑颜も　繋いだら 渡って　いけるんだ キミも一绪に　连れてってあげるよ ヒカリに包まれる　セカイ “カワイイ”探しに　でかけよう “大好き”を集めに　いこう キラキラキラキランウェイ　ずっと　辉いて キラキラキラキランウェイ　もっと　瞬いて |-| English= Shining sparkling runway, always Shine brighter than the stars in the sky Take me along with you and we'll Wrap this world in light Shining sparkling runway, always shining Shining sparkling runway, keep on twinkling My small heart is beating Like a bubbling glass of cider Once the dancing begins That's the signal for the magic to start Have just a little courage and Dream only dreams that you can't contain LET'S GO! Don't hold back And go through the secret gate Become taller, become stylish There's still much more of this world we don't know That is where our new selves are waiting Shining sparkling runway, always Shine brighter than the stars in the sky The dream I shared with you Is going to be granted The Shining sparkling runway surely Is a bridge extending to our future Connected by our tears and our smiles We're able to cross over Take me along with you and we'll Wrap this world in light Shining sparkling runway, always shining Shining sparkling runway, keep on twinkling Being just "normal" is impossible Because everyone is "special" so Only admiring Is such a waste of every day Put on your make up, we're going out to town There's still much more to encounter So let's go and find those new friends and comrades Shining sparkling runway, keep on Twinkling and carrying excitement These brilliant rainbow-colored memories Are what we made with everyone It's fine if a girl desires to Go out and search for what it means to be "cute" Connected feelings, connected thoughts A shining light connects us to the stage Now it's your turn, so come on The possibilities are always endless Don't worry, come on, take a good look You're feet have already Taken you everywhere and beyond without rest Because we're all walking on this runway The best time is spent with everyone Wanting it to be eternal... Is a wish within the swaying cyalume Shining sparkling runway, always Shine brighter than the stars in the sky The dream I shared with you Is going to be granted The Shining sparkling runway surely Is a bridge extending to our future Connected by our tears and our smiles We're able to cross over Take me along with you and we'll Wrap this world in light Go out and search for what it means to be "cute" And go and collect the "I love you"s Shining sparkling runway, always shining Shining sparkling runway, keep on twinkling Audio Gallery See Shining Sparkling Runway ☆/Image Gallery and Shining Sparkling Runway ☆/Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:OPs and EDs Category:Music Category:Songs by Prism☆Box Category:Ending Themes